This invention relates to a pickup truck protective slicker assembly, and particularly to such an assembly including a cover extensible and securable over the cab and hood of a truck, and retractable to an enclosed position out of sight and nondisruptive of and invulnerable to the cargo load.
Protective covers for automobiles have been proposed in a variety of forms and styles, such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,135; 4,718,711; 5,503,212; 5,472,257; 5,567,002; 4,732,421; and others. Typically, it is proposed to mount such covers at the rear or the front bumper, or even on the top as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,171.
In recent years, pickup trucks have become favored vehicles, since these vehicles are capable of not only transporting people in the cab but also cargo in the box. Recent pickup truck vehicles are not just rough, plain vehicles as in the past, however, but costly and highly attractive vehicles often used for family purposes. It is desirable to have some mechanism for protecting the cab and hood of these costly pickup trucks when not in use. However, the protective device used must be stored in such a manner as to not interfere with the cargo hauling capacity of the truck, and not vulnerable to damage by the cargo.